Puberty: New Love
by waterkid72
Summary: Sokka and Aang is the new couple! 2 years after Sozin's Comet, the world is peaceful, but the Avatar must still grow and learn the elements with discipline... But more that that is gonna happen. Warning, YAOI, Sokkaang, If you dislike, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

So, welcome to puberty

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air… after the war was over, the Firelord and the Avatar worked hard to cure the wounds of hate that the war made. The Earth Kingdom was restored, the Water Tribes were re constructed and they flourish as never before. The Fire Nation gave their knowledge in technology to aid the nations they hurt. And peace returned to the world. The Air Nomads, though extinct, still were alive in the hearts of many, and the promise of their return was one that was not forgotten._

The Firelord or the one who called himself Phoenix Lord was imprisoned. The tyrant rule of the Fire Nation was over. And the world started to embrace balance once again. Now, just a little explanation of what on earth happened to the "gAang". Suki returned to her island and was received as the warrior-hero she is. Sokka had to say goodbye to her, but with the hope they would see each other again. Toph returned with her parents and after some chatting, she accepted in becoming a nice fancy lady… yeah right!! The truth is, that she did returned with her parents, but just for a while. Shortly after they let her go with the gAang again. After all they hadn't finished their work.

Katara, Aang and Sokka returned with Appa and Momo to the Southern Water Tribe. They needed to see their family back. Zuko and Mai returned to the Fire Nation. Iroh left Ba Sing Se, yeah believe me! Zuko asked for his help, and he, as the father he was, returned with Zuko. He did open a tea shop in the capital city, and left his old tea shop in the EK in the hands of Jin and her family. (Jin, that girl that had that crush on Zuko? Tales of Ba Sing Se, anyone?)

After some real training with Pakku in the SWT, Aang finally mastered his waterbending. Just for some quite a month. But the Tribe was still in reconstruction. Katara learned architecture, and was able to construct, with the help of other benders, beautiful ice buildings. The idea was to bring all the tribes in the South Pole and join them in one big city. But work was still far from been completely finished. Soon, Aang saw the need of leaving the WT, and head to the Earth Kingdom. His earthbending really needed more training. And let's not forget firebending! It was time to leave the South Pole.

--

Aang felt so strange. It was nearly over two years since he finished his adventure. That is a lot of time! Now, he needed to leave the WT and look for Toph. It has been so long since they had seen each other. Well, at least he had seen her. But, everybody knew that they had to split. He had not even seen Zuko since a long time ago.

Katara said she is going to stay. She is not going with him. The reason is that she still needs to work with the other benders. She was now an important person for her Tribe. Her help was much needed. She had to stay. It seemed that Aang would have to return to the EK with Appa and Momo only. But Sokka said he would go with him.

-I'm not a bender, and they don't need me here as they need Katara. I'll go with you; you need someone to go with. –said Sokka that evening.

Sokka was now 17. And Aang was now 14. He and Katara had not really changed at all. They were a little bit more mature and Katara was bossier. But there characters were much the same. He wasn´t. he was not the goofy kid he used to be. He was more serious. He didn't play around anymore and took things much more seriously. Though he was still happy and played with the kids. But he simply was not more a silly stupid kid that just thought in fun. Now he was in puberty. Hair started to grow in his pubis, some more in his face. His voice had broken a couple of times and he was taller. Because the climate in the South was sometimes too much for what he was used to, he let his hair grow a bit. He didn't want to, but it was that, or his skin would freeze.

Aang was in a little room, in the chief house, in the center of the town. Some quite like 300 people lived there now. The building was three stores high. Pakku, Kana, Hakoda and many other high rank Water Tribe's men lived there. Aang was in the third floor. His room was a little small, but it had a nice view, and it was cozy, filled with polar bear hair everywhere.

Aang was looking up, towards the wooden ceiling. This was his last night here. But he didn't feel sad. Strangely, he felt happy. He was going to go and explore the world once more! Now, there were no more battles. He would really learn earthbending and visit some friends like Bumi. It was going to be a nice adventure. And Sokka, his best friend was going to go with him. He did not want to think in Katara for a while. He just was concentrated in what his sarcastic friend and he would do.

Something started to press against his pants. –Darn! –said Aang to himself. –Another erection! Sokka had told him that is normal for a kid to have spontaneous erections once a while. Aang didn't like it, but Sokka said to him it was something normal. One day, Sokka found Aang dealing with acne in the bathroom mirror, and he shouted: -So! Welcome to puberty!

Aang felt weird. He knew it was normal, but he still disliked the acne (though he had any now), and the erections were sometimes uncomfortable. He felt his penis bigger and hot. And that was something he didn't liked that much at the beginning.

-So, by the way this goes, this one is going to last long.

Aang took his pants away and left his penis naked in the air. Sometimes his erections lasted long, so he preferred to take his pants off and let his penis in the air. It felt much more comfortable, and sometimes he did like it to have it hard.

Aang started to touch his penis. It had some hair now. It felt strange to grow up. Suddenly it came to him something that Sokka had told him. They were talking about this thing of puberty (he only entrusted Sokka about that), and Sokka told him about: masturbation. Aang acted as if it was very disgusting, but he really liked to talk about those things.

Aang then moved his hand a little, caressing his penis. A tickling feeling crossed his pubis and up to his back. His penis hardened. It was something he had never really tried before, something new. He had never really seen his penis for more than just something that its use to pee.

Aang knew how to masturbate, Sokka taught him how to. But he never actually showed him. He just told him what to do. And so Aang started to try. With his hand, he began to caress his penis once again. The feeling was tickling again, but it felt really comfortable. It was relaxing. Soon he began to feel what Sokka had told him. So after all he was right. Aang discovered that touching the head gave him lot more pleasure than any other part of his member. The cock started to harden even more and its head was becoming red. Aang sat down in his bed and laid his back in the wall. He now had a clear view of what he was doing.

And then he felt the guilt.

Sokka told him that guilt was something normal. And he also told him it wasn't bad, so he just had to focus on the pleasure.

Aang covered his member with his hands, and rolled his fingers around. His palm was now a bit sweaty. Aang felt nervous, though no one was seeing him, and even knowing that it was all right. But he controlled himself and started to move his hand up and down. Slowly. Very slowly. His skin covered his penis head, a moment later his head was naked again. A semi transparent liquid began to flow out. Sokka said it was pre cum, and that it was absolutely normal, so Aang didn't get scared. He continued for some more minutes.

Aang closed his eyes and started to imagine a sex scene. Sokka told him that was crucial. He had to imagine sex. But Aang did not picture Katara. Strangely. He instead picture Sokka… and Yue. It was odd, but for some reason he could not imagine no one else. But, he didn't focus in the girl. He just saw Sokka penetrating Yue, and he just could see his butt and his back.

At the beginning Sokka fucked her very slowly, but some minutes later he was a heck faster. Aang had his eyes closed, but he suddenly opened them. His hand was moving faster as well! He then closed his eyes and continued moving up and down. It felt delightfully good. Now, Sokka fucked Yue even faster, but Aang was so focused in Sokka. His skin, his moans, his…

A jet of semen flew in the air and Aang felt a huge, empowering feeling. It was cold and hot, sweet and horny… and as his orgasm flowed across his body, the young avatar felt how his cum began to cover his hand and he left his penis alone and softly laid over the bed to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed. Aang fell asleep, his penis still naked in the air. The masturbation that night was so strange. It was good and Aang did like it a lot. The warmth feeling it gave… it was all like Sokka said. That made certain to Aang that he could entrust Sokka. That he was reliable. But Aang was thinking in another thing before he fell asleep: Why was he so excited about watching Sokka naked?

He neither cared for Yue, or Katara or no one else. His mind was focused in Sokka. His sweet but "manly" odor, his soft brownish skin, his… his… his penis! And that was made Aang feel very confused. He did not want to admit it yet, but he actually liked watching Sokka naked in his mind. His libido was incresead due to Sokka's appeareance in his imagination. It was too confusing for him to understand. But Aang was too tired to push himself more. In a few minutes his penis lost its erection and came back to its normal state. The little air nomad was asleep by that time.

----------------

The door started to open slowly. A male figure was entering the room. Walking lazily and half asleep Sokka entered Aang's room. He never knocked. He didn't need to, Aang and him usually talked at night and they both trusted each other.

The boy's expression changed when he saw the scenary. Aang was sleeping, he looked, even as a teen, quite cute. His naked hips had been left completely uncover and his penis gently covered his testicles from sight. Some semen was still covering Aang's creamy and soft air nomad skin.

Sokka closed the bedroom door silently. He locked it and aproached to Aang's bed. He felt really excited. So Aang did listen to him. The young boy suddenly felt no sleep at all. He was ready to talk with Aang as never before. He sat in the bed. The movement awoke Aang, which had a very light sleep.

-Hi, -said Aang yawning a little.

Sokka just smiled. A very happy and pleasent smile. A smile that made Aang comfortable. –What's up airhead? So you did listene to me.

Aang smiled and said yes. When suddenly he remember that he had not covered his private areas at all. He blushed and rapidly began to pull his pants up. But Sokka grabbed the younger boys arm before he did any other movement. –Hey, there is nothing to hide.

-Ehhh…-Aang could not find something to say. –Well… So…

-Don't worry kid, I told you: this is normal.- Sokka was very sweet and understanding. He was talking to Aang as if they were talking about anything. He was so casual and outgoing. –And from what I see you did like it.

-Yes.-replied Aang. –It was something really cool. The truth is I really enjoy it! –Aang suddenly lost all fear. Not also that but he really wanted to talk with Sokka about all of this.

-Well, it felt strange, but it was so good when I came to the final part.

-You mean the orgasm? Yes it is really the best part of all. Especially when your milk..

-Milk?

-Yes, I prefer the word milk than the word semen. It seems more.. I dunno, outgoing? Less formal I mean. The point is that when your milk pours out is the truly best part.

-You are right! Sokka!- the boys eyes shined. –It was so.. so great! I felt so free when my milk came out.

Aang was still half naked. He had forgotten that.

-So you know the basics now. Before you ask if there is more.. there is. You can still get completly naked and caress your nipples. Also you can rub your hips with your hands or things like that. But you focus on the main thing right now.

-Sokka? Why is the penis so sensitive?

Sokka smiled. He really felt important but in a humble way. –I'm not exactly sure Aang.

-Oh… well.

-Now… I will ask you something. So you tell me if you would like to do it.-Aang nodded.

-Ok Aang, tell me… do you think you are able to masturbate again?

-Well… I'm not sure. I feel tired.

-Ok, I understand. But before I go I must show you something.

The beautiful warrior stood up and began to take his pants and underwear down. His soft brownish skin came to Aang's sight and delight. His penis came out. It was flacid still, but it was beautiful. Darker than his skin color, hairless and smooth his penis came out of his underwear, hanging loosely over his balls. His penis was not huge, but bigger than Aang's. Aang looked confused, but was not mad or anything else similar.

-I will show you how to do it correctly. You see, it is important for you to learn how to grab it. Even though you are to tired to do it right now, I can still manage to show you.

Aang felt nervous. This was so strange, but he wanted to see. He had just been so excited about Sokka and now he was there, showing his penis willingly. The young warrior sat down nearer to Aang than before.

-So… how are you going to show me Sokka? –Sokka noticed that Aang was comfortable. He was not that surpirse but he still felt strange that things were going so nice. The feeling vanished away. –You are not hard.

-That is right. Sometimes you will want to do it but your penis will not be hard by itself. So you must harden it. Watch closely Aang. You do feel ok with this?

Aang nodded.

-Ok, watch me.

Sokka took his right hand and streched his fingers. He than pressed them one against each others side. Now, using his fingers he began to press and rub his penis gently. He first began near the hips and went slowly moving towards the head. Sokka's penis slowly began to change. It began to lift, the skin was streching, the head was growing. In a few seconds a brownish, tender cock was arousing in mid-air.

-Ok Aang, as you see my penis answered to the stimulation. It slowly began to grow and now it is very hard. I have had it harder before, but this will do just fine. More than fine.- The young nomad hadn't noticed his own members arousal.

-So, I am going to show you the most simple technique. There are many way to grab your member Aang, but this one is the easiest and the best one for a begginer. But before I do that I will do something else to harden it even more. Do you want to see it, or I continue?

-Do it Sokka… eh… It is ok.- Sokka smiled.

Sokka began to caress his penis using his fingers, moving all over the head and the lower parts of his penis. Sokka could not stop moaning a little. But his penis soon became thicker and larger than before. –The harder your penis is Aang, the best it is going to be the pleasure.

Aang's penis was now completely hard.

Sokka now covered his penis with his hand. He encased his member with his fingers and put each of them in certain points. One of them mas directly touching the head. –Start slowly first.- Sokka began to move his hand up and down. His fingers rubbed certain areas gently but the results were powerful. Sokka kept this for some time, the little nomad boy nervously watching.

-Aang, as you see some pre cum is coming out. This is good, it means that you are letting the pleasure spread evenly through your nerves.

Shiny drops of pre cum slowly poured out of Sokka's penis.

-Now, you must go faster.

Sokka began to move faster than before. He could still control some emotions, but his face showed that he was truly enjoying this. Panting and trying harder to talk, Sokka said. –Now, you must go even faster. Don't stop. Remember to think in sex. Relax.-

Sokka continue to masturbate. A low moan came out of his mouth. The pleasure was now greater. His libido was so high and his penis became hotter and thicker. Sokka was going evenly, moaning sometimes and closing and opening his eyes. He started to move faster. Sokka could not handle it anymore. His eyes were closed and his moans were unstoppable. He went even faster and now he could not talk anymore. A sheet of sweat covered his limbs and his skin while his balls moved up and down in the air. And in second he couldn't anymore. His limbs began to tremble, his moans increased, and in a sweet delightful moment his milk poured out into the air. Sokka layed on the bed, exhausted, panting. His semen covering his balls and hand.

A moment later the young nomad laid to Sokka's side. He had just finish masturbating again. Both boys layed one at the side of the other and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A new adventure_

The strong winds blew across Appa. The great shade of the beast looked so small below, over the sea. In the horizon there was nothing but clouds and the smell of the sea. Appa moved smoothly through the sky. They had been flying for three days. Everything had been so calm and silent. This was the second time Sokka and Aang were flying both alone. The last time was a few days before Ba Sing Se was conquered by the Fire Nation. At that time it felt great flying together with his best friend. Now it was different. It felt much colder and serious. Sokka was very quiet all the time and Aang just sat down, watching how the clouds changed form with the breeze.

Everything had change so much since the last time they traveled together and alone. In the past both were quite immature boys; they felt free and did whatever they wanted to do. But now, both felt swimming in an ocean of doubts. Especially Aang. It was his own growth. Everybody seems to believe that the Avatar is only worried about spirituality; bending and such… little understand enough that Aang is also a human. That he also is growing and has to deal with many things. Usually a teen his age has parents or elders to search for advice. But Aang… he lost all his family long ago. His friends were there with him, but he never entrusted no one for those things that are far too personal. He would never tell Sokka about his doubts, not even Katara… _especially Katara. _

They were a couple, but he always felt far too nervous or insecure to tell her anything. Sometimes he wondered if this was the right thing to do. If this was the relationship he wanted. He was with the person he loved but did not trust her. Sometimes he even wondered if he loved her. Sometimes. Sometimes he wondered if he even had been in love with her since the beginning.

-Sokka. - said Aang in a soft fainted voice.

There was no response. Sokka was sleeping using his hands as a pillow. He had been the one in charge of Appa's reins. He was very tired. Aang got up and walked towards Appa's head, taking the reins of the huge beast. Though Aang thought that Sokka was asleep he wasn't. The young warrior was just thinking. He also was confused. A kind of confusion he had since long ago: His sexuality.

Sokka rolled until his face was looking at the sky. He opened his eyes and saw the clouds move with them. –Darn! - He thought. –Why do this feelings don't stop. Why do they come over and over towards me!?

Sokka covered his face with his hand, opening his fingers wide so he could watch through them. Back then, when he and Aang had their first trip together, he was all silly and sometimes a butt monkey. He was shiny and crazy… mature and always using logic. But now, he was always thinking. Carrying a burden that was hurting him. He was not confused, he just wanted to ignore what he knew was real.

-Damn it! Why do these feelings come again and again? Why can't they fade away? And why sometimes I just want it to come out from me once and for all? Is this even something right to do? To think? To feel? I sometimes hate my own self for this.

The wind kept blowing. The icebergs were lesser and lesser. They were getting closer to the continent. And Aang, watching towards the land that materialized more and more, kept thinking about what was becoming overwhelming.

---------------------------

A young man was knocking a rusted door in a military base in the sea. –Come in! - yelled a voice from the inside. The man opened the door and entered. He bowed and took his helmet off.

-What is it Yinko? - said a Captain rank officer.

-Sir, our watchtower officers said they have spotted a flying bison three kilometers from the South.

-A flying bison? - said the older officer, lifting an eyebrow. –Do you think…?

-We do think that is the Avatar sir.

The man stopped writing in the paper he was writing, and stroke his beard. He stayed in a very thoughtfully expression. –If they wish to stay, prepare them a nice space. I don't want any trouble. We don't' want any problems with the Firelord. Dismiss.

The officer bowed and left the room. Now that the war was over they didn't have any more firebenders at the military headquarters. In fact no one in the base was a soldier, except for him and the captain.

---------------------------

-Sokka, - said Aang. –Do you think is a good idea? Fire Nation territory always creeps me. Either way not everyone is still happy with the changes.

Sokka still was looking at the map. Aang noticed him, he was so serious. But he suddenly changed and smiled. –Relax airhead; I'll protect you if anything goes wrong.

Aang gave him back a low grin. –Sure, Sokka.

Aang pulled the reins and Appa started to descend. The Fire Nation base was very small. Some of the remains of canons and other deadly Fire Nation weaponry were still there. Useless and seemed more a decoration than something else. –You know Sokka… I never thought we would come to one of these places without the risks of been blown to the other side of the world.

-Sokka approached from behind and stayed close to Aang's neck, watching the Fire Nation base. –Things have changed so much, haven't they?

The giant beast was now closer. A group of people dressed as soldiers were in a line, in an open space. The lifted the Fire Nation insignia and began to burn fireworks. –Things _do_ have changed. –said Aang in a melancholic voice, to himself.

Appa landed in the metallic floor. Two officers came near the bison; they seemed quite happy and kind-looking. The youngest one of them bowed and then stood up straight. –Avatar Aang, it is an honor to have your presence here. We welcome you to the last sea base in Earth Kingdom territory.

Actually many people were happy after the war. There was no more violence and the military officers usually had a much improved style of life. Many of the "soldiers" in the base were not even true soldiers. They were recruited to replace the Fire Nation militia that had been in the war. That made this kind of places much kinder to visit.

Aang came down from Appa and landed softly using airbending. He bowed and smiled quietly. –Thank you. We´re really sorry to bother you, but though we are close to land, Appa is far too tired to continue.

-Do not worry Avatar Aang. We already have a place for you and your bison. Please feel free to wonder the place and rest as much as you wish. -said the second officer. He made a sign with his hands to the other people. All of them came towards the animal and began to bring him water and food.

Sokka came down. –A Water tribe general!-exclaimed the younger of the two officers. –It is a pleasure to have you as well sir. –said the officer bowing again.

-How do you know he is a Water Tribe general?-asked Aang confused.

-Is the insignia in the left arm of his shirt, Avatar Aang. –answered the officer. –We had the help of some Water Tribe militia some time ago, a couple of months. We are so very pleased. Please,-said the man bowing again. –Let yourselves feel like at home.

Aang and Sokka followed the officer into the building. It was metallic and claustrophobic as they were in the time of the war, but there were no more weapons in it. The officer seemed very jovial and happy. He showed them their respective rooms and also a small tour around the place.

-So, I must go now. –said the man, now that they had return to the corridor were both bedrooms were. –It has been a pleasure to meet you, Avatar, General. I will come here when dinner is ready, please let yourselves comfortable.

-Sure we will. –answered Sokka.

The young man smiled shyly and bowed one last time before he walked away.

-So Zuko has really done things right. Well, I will go to my room for a while Aang. –said Sokka. –Call me if you need something.

He had been some quite different while the officer was with them he seemed calm but happy. The shadow of the Sokka that was long ago. But that shadow vanished the same moment he left.

------------------------------

Dinner was fun. Aang and Sokka ate with some officers in a small cafeteria. Some of them asked them how had been their trip. Food was good. At least it tasted better than the one served in the Boiling Rock. Aang even made some tricks with airbending for the delight of some of the officers. An hour later, all of them left the place and went back to their duties. Aang decided to return to his room but Sokka decided to stay a while. When he left the cafeteria, it was so lonely it seemed the place was completely deserted.

Sokka walked slowly in the corridor. He had felt pretty nice that night. Dinner was fun. But when he stayed alone, all those feelings came again. It wasn't like he felt he wanted to have sex with a guy all the time. No. Not at all. It was just that he felt he wanted to have a boy at his side. The metal corridors felt creepy.

Sokka began to play with his hair. He now wore his hair without the pony tail. The strands of hair falling side to side. And they were longer to. –I wonder if I began to accept this, I will feel with much more peace. Is the entire problem, the fact that I always try to hide my feelings? What happens if I accept to myself this? Will that bring me peace?

Sokka had these thoughts all the way back to his room. He could not bear all this anymore. Been all melancholic and depressed. Was it all that simple? Should he only accept the fact that he liked other guys? The young warrior slightly sighed. When he finally got to the room, he noticed that there was a door opened in the ceiling at the end of the corridor. –What the…

The boy came closer. A small door was opened and at the end of it the sky could be seen. Sokka also noticed that some metallic ladders let a passage to the roof. A few seconds later he was coming out of the building, over the roof. There was no moon that night, but the light of torches lit up all over the place gave enough light to walk comfortably, but not enough to be seen from below. Aang was leaning over the fence that surrounded the roof. He was watching the horizon. Sokka tried to approach silently but he couldn't.

Aang immediately noticed him and turned towards him. His face was shy and dirty. He had been crying but it was so long ago that it could barely be noticed. But Sokka did notice. –Sorry Aang. I didn't want to bother you. I better…

The boy was already walking backwards, towards the ladder when Aang stopped him. –No Sokka, please stay. The boy came closer. Aang sat down and lied back against the fence. Sokka sat down beside him, but he instead entwined his legs and put his hands behind his back, pressing them on the floor.

-The night is very cold, don't you think? - said Aang.

-It does seems quite cold Aang.

They both stayed quiet for a second, when Aang suddenly said something. –You know Sokka; I never liked to be alone. When I was a kid, I never liked to be alone in my room. I never liked to think about anything. I just wanted to be free… as air. –Aang suddenly became very sad. –I'm not like that anymore.

-You always seem so happy. In fact, everybody seems to think you're the same goofy kid we found in the iceberg. It is true that you have matured, but you always seem to have that childish look and expression.

-Yes it seems…-said Aang to himself, in his mind.

-But,-continued Sokka. –I've noticed Aang. You do have changed.

Aang open his eyes wide. He was admired when he heard that. He had noticed. _He had._

-People do change when they grow up Aang. But you haven't changed that way. People always think you are just are maturing a bit and that's why you seem to worry about new stuff and all, but you just don't seem the same. When you awakened after Azula shot you, you became much more mature, but you were at the end the same kid. But the Aang I now talk to is so filled with doubt and despair.

Aang raised his head and stared at Sokka wit shock stuck in his face. How this guy that seems so insensible could get to see through his soul in such a clean way? –I do feel different Sokka. The funny thing is that no one seems to care, or to even notice. You know… is the same feeling I felt when the kids of the Southern temple began to dismiss me because I was the Avatar. It's not that they don't care for me. I mean Katara and the others. Is just that everybody still thinks that I'm the same kid. They just haven't noticed who I truly am.

-The kids in the temple ignored you Aang, we don't.

-It's true Sokka, but no noticing my true feelings is basically the same thing. –he sighed. –I always ask you about puberty and such. But even when you answer me, I never feel like if I have learned something new. I feel alone… I feel that the people I love just have grown careless. I know, I'm such a stupid immature kid.

Aang began to cry. Tears flowed from his eyes and crossed his cheeks. But he didn't move or sob. Sokka took his hands off the floor and came closer to the boy. With one finger he cleaned one of the tears from his cheeks. –When my mother died and my father left, I lost all my friends Aang. As much as I sometimes bother you, I do care for you. And…

-You don't understand do you? –he began to shiver. –I don't want people to know about me because I've told them. I want them to tell me all of this, what they think of me, without the need of telling them anything or crying! I just hate all of this. Hate that fact that I feel so weak.

Sokka took another tear away. –I usually never say this, and maybe is the fact we are boys that makes it hard. I was never good in telling what I feel Aang. I barely remember my mother and had my father for a short time after that. I never learned how to tell what I feel. Maybe is manhood or whatever… but it is really hard to say. But…

-I don't ask you to tell me what you feel Sokka.

Sokka smiled for the first time in the conversation. –Silly airhead, I do care for you. You are my best friend Aang. I never told you, but I always wanted to support you with all my strength. You are the only one I have ever told something about me. It is true that it seems that sometimes I don't even care for what you feel… but.

Aang stood up and stared at the horizon. Sokka then stood and walked towards the airbender. He put his hand over Aang's shoulder. –I'm not good for this Aang, but I will tell you I am not the Sokka you met that morning in the sea. I do care for you. And buddy, you are my best friend. Never forget that.

Aang slowly went away, back to his room. He was still crying and still felt ashamed. But for the first time in the night he felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since I write anything about this, but I've been quite busy. It is strange because when I began writing this fic it was all sex-centered and now is more focused on the plot and character development and all. I think I will have a sex scene but not yet. Hope you enjoy these chapters. 

_Towards the Earth Kingdom!_

The wind was rather cold. Both boys were riding over Appa in what seemed a pretty nice day. –Exactly how much time do you think it will take to get to the shore Sokka?- asked Aang while he played with a marble.

-Just a couple of hours left airhead. –Sokka was reading a map, using a wooden compass to determine the correct route. –You seem a little bit anxious.

-Eh… no. –answered Aang, without watching his partner and focusing more on his game. He did seem a little uninterested really.

After what happened that night in the fire Nation base, Aang was unfocused in nearly everything that involved someone else besides him. Sokka noticed that immediately, but he didn't take it very seriously either. Though, something in the back of his mind bugged him. A very interesting question: why have both of them changed so radically? From the outside they looked the same, the spoke the same and were the same from the beginning of their journey two years ago. But from the inside everything was different.

-Aang, come here. I need…

A burst of water hit Appa with deplorable force. The beast cried out loud and began to lose height. All what Sokka could see was Aang counterattacking the sea serpent with a powerful blow of air. The creature got hit directly on its head and lost orientation. It began to shake frenetically in the water, spitting massive burst of water all over. Appa tried to stay stable, but another shot of water hit it from below. Sokka was trying to stand up just in that same moment. The boy fell backwards and barely got a grip from Appa's right horn.

-Sokka! - screamed Aang. –Don't lose grip, I'll come for you later!

The Avatar took his staff and jump towards the serpent. His arms extended to the front, his limbs stiff and his stomach unsettled. The airbender opened his staff at midair and began to airbend himself around the creature. He manipulated his staff with his left hand and began to shake his right arm. The surface of the water around the monster began to freeze. The ice encased the serpent and began to grow upward on its skin. The sharp cold created terrible pain on the serpent.

The serpent began to whine ferociously. The pain was unbearable and it made it even more dangerous. The creature shook so hard that the ice began to break like glass. The sound spread over the sea. Aang began to fly up, towards the creature's head. His body was all wet and covered with salt.

The serpent spat water all over the place. In a ferocious move the creature blew away Aang with a burst of water. Aang try to counterattack it with airbendending but failed. Only one hand alone was not enough. The boy felt how his head was all messed up while he fell to the sea. Just before he got to a point where he couldn't stop the fall, Aang recovered his senses and saw the brimming sunlight. But then he noticed someone else who was falling.

-Sokka… - said Aang softly.

The boy straightened himself and used his feet to create a blast of air that propelled him up. Aang lost sight of Sokka for a second but then he saw him, falling towards the ocean. Aang threw himself as fast as he could to his aid. Sokka seemed unconscious but Aang was not sure; he was going as fast as he could. He could also hear the serpent behind him, screaming in despair. Sokka was falling faster the before. The airbender was so close, but it seemed he was not going to make it.

Stiffly Aang got grip of Sokka's foot. Aang's arms were trembling. In the background Appa evaded another burst of water from the serpent.

-----------------

It was a moonless night. The clouds were thick. A small bonfire warmed both boys from the cold. The wood was constantly cracking. Sokka opened his eyes weakly. A rush of cold air blew across his face. Beside him a young Aang was sleeping over a sheet, uncovered from the cold and breathing softly, but deeply. He did not try to move. He felt terribly tired and numb. His head was spinning; the last thing he remembered was water all around him. It was past midday when he fell unconscious. It was late at night now.

Sokka sighed. It had been a very rough day. The sole thought of what awaited them in their journey made him feel unsettled. The sense of vulnerability is overwhelming. After some minutes the boy felt less dizzy and was able to sit. He still felt very clumsy, but he really wanted to drink something. There was a small jar besides the fire. Sokka grabbed it and took the lid. A black liquid waved in the inside. It smelled sweet and the heat from the flame had preserved it warm. Sokka took out a cup from a nearby bag and poured the coffee and gently brought it to his lips. He felt relieved now that the warmth spread inside his body. He sighed again, his breath pushed the steam that came from the liquid, vanishing it into the coolness of the air.

-Ughh…- Aang began to open his eyes. He abruptly pushed himself up and sat down. The boy calmed down when he noticed Sokka drinking. –You are ok, I'm glad. –he said timidly.

Sokka smirked. –A sea creature like that cannot take down so easily a manly guy like me. –A moment later Sokka became serious. –What happens? I thought you would like to laugh a little after all what we went through today.

-No Sokka. You made find it funny, but I was truly worried for you. If I would have been a little late when I grabbed you…

-Hey. –Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder and pressed softly. –That is something that you cannot blame yourself Aang. I'm fine...

Aang shook his head. Sokka placed two fingers under his chin and lift his face. Aang's eyes were dimly glowing. -…Because of you. Thanks buddy, you saved me.

Aang threw himself on Sokka's chest and hug him so strong that it seemed more like if he was grabbing him, not hugging him. As moment later Aang separated himself from Sokka and he hugged himself to fight the cold. –Thanks, Sokka.

Sokka smiled a little. It was then when he realized how much he began to care for Aang. How much he had grown in him this strong sense of affection and friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

_The beggining of a calm journey_

The sun rose over the sky. The leaves were still wet because of the dew. Flying insects could be heard buzzing in the background. This world felt so calm and cristaline. A nearly peaceful silence that filled the air. It was a normal morning in the Southern Earth Kingdom. The boys were walking in a path, in the middle of the forest. The forest was rather sparse, the trees were not to close to each other, sometimes touching themselves only with the tip of their leaves.

The forest was very quiet, inhabited mostly by birds and insects. But even those were scant. After the incident with the snake Sokka actually recovered quite fast. He was no truly injured, only beated up. None of his bones were broken and his senses were on place. After sleeping a little more both woke up early, packed and began their journey. Appa was pretty exhausted though, so the boys decided to take a walk instead. After all both of them didn't felt so comfortable with the idea of flying. At least not yet.

But both were silent on the walk, none of them spoke to each other. Sokka had a map and knew the right route to take, Aang just followed.

Both had nothing to say. But both were thinking a lot and about many things. Life was not as simple as it was supposed to be after their adventure endend against the Fire Nation. In that sense everything was over. But on other aspects things were messed up. Especially for Aang. He was beggining adolescence, and though he was the Avatar, that had nothing to do with his human self. His feelings were mixed up and confused. And while he followed the other boy into the forest, he could not do anything but think.

---------------

_Six weeks ago_

-Are you sure she will be back soon?- asked Aang bothersomly. The old water tribe lady was finishing cooking. –Yes,- she answered vaguely, focusing on her pot. –She will be back. What I don´t get kid is why you insist on only asking _me. _

The airbender blushed. –Well… you know Gran Gran is asleep until late this days. And no one else seem to know about Katara's wereabouts here. She has been focusing on work lately.

The woman groaned deeply as an answer and ignored Aang completely. The boy felt rather ashamed, but he could not expect more from the grumpy lady. After all he was used to that. He than began to walk away, towards the border of the city. The town was bigger than before. It had small ice buildings, some had two floors but mostly all had just one.

The town had ice walls sorrounding it, five towers in the walls and two access doors. There was people walking on the street, buying things to each other, kids were playing in the streets, the elders sat down and talked. It was peaceful and rather quiet aswell.

Katara was not in the city. He and the rest of the Norther waterbenders were in other areas of the continent, not so far from town, designing and constructing new towns. There were a considerable number of people in the South. Few compared to the North, but they needed help aswell. The work was hard and people had to resolve differences between them to team up in bigger groups. Then Pakku and the rest had to design the city and began the work. Some materials like salt and other chemicals had to be harvest from the sea, to mix up with the ice and make it stronger and durable.

Meanwhile young Aang had nothing to do but to practice his bending skills. He didn´t firebend though. He prefered not to remember the burden that the Fire Nation brought to the land to its inhabitants. Instead he practiced waterbending alone. Alone was the only way he could reach sharp concentration.

Aang walked silently through the main gate of the town's walls. He walked a mile further, using the time to meditate and concentrate. The blue coats he was waering were slightly heavy. The cold climate of the continent forced him to use a coat, gloves and a cute furry hat. All of them were sky blue with certain air nomad symbols Gran Gran put to them. He didn´t used his normal Air Nomad clothes anymore, instead he used a Water Tribe version of those clothes. When he finally reached the spot he wanted to get, he took away the heavy coat (staying only with a blue version of his Air Nomad clothes), and began to train.

His training lasted nothing.

Aang let his body fell over the snow. He just wasn't in the mood for this. What was happening with Katara?

--------------

Sokka checked his map. –We will have to camp at sunset, the forest is far to long to cross it today.

Aang loosely saw Sokka and then he gave glimpse on Appa. The bison yawned tiresomly. –Appa cannot fly today. We will have to camp then.

Sokka nodded and both continued walking in silence.

----------------

-This cannot be. –Aang was talking to himself. –What she says is not true, is it? Why should it be true?

Last night Katara and he argued. At the end of the fight Katara walked away just saying, -You're rather inmature.- Those words bothered Aang at first, but then he felt terrible pain. _You´re rather inmature. _Was she right? The entire fight began because Aang began to demmand Katara a little more of her time. But then things went out of control…

He trusted her and really wanted to share his feelings with her. The constants doubts that a teen usually has. But he just couldn't. Either way Katara didn't seem interested in knowing. She was a little self centered sometimes. And some of his doubts he would not dare to tell, even if she was interested. Still, he wanted to feel some sort of interest from her part. She was too pasive.

The boy airbended himself up and began to walk again. So many things over were drowning him. He just felt that this was too much, to much to withstand.

But what make him more afraid is that he felt he did not love her anymore. That the love he had before was fading. The truth is that was something he was not afraid anymore. Katara was simply not ready to take serious their realtionship. Or was it the other way around? The boy sat down again and began to play with the snow in his hands. So much was moving in his head.

Night fell over the South. Clouds covered the sky, there was no moon and people from town were in there houses already. Some were sleeping now, others were cleaning the plates, telling stories and such. Aang was walking to his room. Dinner was very good and he ate like if everything was fine. No one noticed. Katara stayed back and helped her grandmother to do the cleaning. The airbender just shut himself into his room.

Aang sat down on his bed and began to stare out the window. There was not much to see, but the ocean could be seen far away. The dim light of the stars was able to shine over the sea enough to distinguish were it was. The boy felt impatient in the inside. Katara was spending to much time downstairs. He felt nervous, but he really wanted to do this. He really wanted to talk with her and to discuss about everything. Even if she didn't want to do it. Since the first day she always had the upper hand, she truly was more mature and serious. She was always able to make the big decisions in her life and his.

The door began to open. Katara entered and shut the door softly. –Everybody is asleep now. We can talk peacefully.

Aang was very nervous. –I see.

Katara didn't look at Aang directly. –So what is the problem Aang? What happens?

-Why are you so fast? Tell me first how was your day. –Aang began to stutter. –Did anything good happened to you?

-Not really,- answered Katara loosening up. –Nothing out of the normal. Some of the other waterbenders began to draw the plans of the city, Pakku began to teach me to perfectionate some moves, and as usual we calculated how much materials we will need for the city.

-Oh. And how much you have estimated?

-A couple of tons of crabby salt mainly. We have from the other chemicals in the warehouse.

Aang laugh stupidly and softly. –Sure that that sounds salty.

Katara barely smiled, like if she was doing it for the sake of been well mannered, but it was obvious she felt Aang's attitude obnoxious. –Yeah… I suppose.

Katara sat down on the bed, close to Aang. The boy reached her shoulder and caressed it. Katara just ignored her. –You had a tough day girl. Just relax a bit.

-So what's the problem Aang? Why did you wanted to talk to me alone?

-Why should I have something important? –he raised his eyebrow. –Sometimes I just want to spend some time with you. Come one, just let me…

-Aang you know I don't have time for this. You told me you were going to support me. I need to study my new exercises and work on the construction project.

Aang removed his hand.

-Really, -continued Katara. –I must do a lot of things, and I´m sure you are also busy with your training. We all have work, things work this way.

Aang tried to smile, but failed in the attempt to do so. –I suppose that we will find time for talking serious matters later.

Katara was already getting up, but then she sat down again. –Serious matters? So you do have something to tell me.

-I suppose.

-Tell me then.

-I love you.

Katara shook her head in dismay. –This cannot continue like this. I'm going.- The girl stood up and left the room. Aang followed her.

-Wait, don´t leave me just behind!

Katara entered her room and closed the window. –Put down your voice or you´ll awake everybody. Please Aang, this is not a game.

-But…

-But?

-Katara please, I have so much to tell you, about me, my changes and sexuallity.

Katara felt rather disgusted when she heard that. She sat down and began to think, moving her fingers up and down. –I really must work with this. My dad will surely hear you, but please leave me in peace.

-Listen to me! –Aang yelled. –I…

-Just leave!

Her shout drowned Aang's complaints. The boy left the room and returned to his own. His steps were stiff and slow.

------------------

Sokka was in a deep sleep.

The airbender was sitting near the campfire watching the sky. The moon was shining dimmly. There were no clouds but no star could be seen. Those argues felt very far away... Aang felt they were fading away but not because he felt better. He just didn't love her anymore. Aang began to understand that Katara was not in love with him aswell. Not as he was towards her at a time… What he really wanted now was to forget his past back there. He wanted to understand more about himself. The biggest question was now: _Who am I?_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Earth Kingdom city?_

-The map says that we should be close to a town. We will have to walk just a little bit longer. –said Sokka, smiling.

Aang smiled back, but weakly. –That sounds as greats news, is it?

-Yeap, that's right. We must continue walking.

They continued walking. It had been a harsh night for Aang, but eventually he fell asleep. Now, at daylight he felt better. He and Sokka had a small breakfast and they talked a little. Enough to forget many things. When they began to walk again, he instead focused on nature itself. He saw some insects flying, some birds and the clouds. The Earth Kingdom was rather peaceful right now.

-What are we going to do when we get there?- said Aang. –We cannot spend to much time in one place.

-Yes, we will buy some supplies. Appa needs to rest more to recover and to tell you the truth I feel pretty tired.

-I thought you were the guy with the tight schedule.

-Hey, it´s not bad time to be a little careless and slow down.- he said with a naughty smile.

Both continued to walk. Sokka said it was close, but Aang hated to walk. A couple of miles were a hundred for him. Pakku had told him that walking helped to tranquilize and focus. But he was not able to do that while walking, at least not always. He had been able to do it before though. Sokka stopped in a sudden. –Oh oh.

Aang didn't like how that heard, but he didn't knew why Sokka said that until he saw in front of himself. –This is not good.

-I thought the Fire Nation colonies were no more in the Earth Kingdom. –said Sokka. –We have a problem buddy.

Aang was thoughtful. –It makes sense.

-What makes sense?- asked Sokka puzzled.

-Well many of these people were born in the Earth Kingdom. If they all return to the Fire Nation the Nation would simply fall apart. There are too many people to be handled.

-I see.

-Look Sokka, you are tired, I am tired and lets not forget about Appa. We need to enter there. After all we are not in war and that town looks pretty nice.

-You´re not sincerely suggesting to enter there with Appa, are you?

-Well that is one problem. –answered Aang in dismay.

-Unless,- said Sokka. –we tell Appa to hide while we stay there and we disguise ourselves. The truth is that even if we are not in war I don't really want to enter to a Fire Nation city just like that. It's not a good idea.

-Can we disguise? With what?

Sokka smirked.

-----------------

-Just hide for a day buddy, if anything happens just roar loudly, we´ll be in town just until tomorrow.- The beast roared happily and licked Aang gently with his tongue. –Yes, yes,- Aang was laughing. –I´ll miss you to buddy.

Sokka aproached and caress Appa in his forehead. –We will back soon buddy, try not to have any fun without me.- The beast began to lick Sokka and pulled him into his mouth. He spat him inmediatly, the boy was totally covered in saliva and had a rather disgusted but happy look on his face. –Yes I was really looking foward to that.

In the back Aang was smiling. –Take care of Momo aswell buddy. –The lemur was snoring in Appa's back.

Both boys were dressed in Fire Nation clothes. Sokka had some of them, just because he thought they could become handy someday. Aang was dressed as a Fire Nation boy, this time it wasn't a school uniform. Sokka aswell. They didn't look very impressive, just a couple of brats. Aang covered his head and tattoos with a conical hat. Sokka untied his hair, which had grown longer and left it hang. He didn´t shave his head anymore.

The town was small, it had walls but they were low. Many people in the town seemed to be craftsman. No one smiled much but they weren´t unpolite either. The market was small and clean, everybody seemed at least to know each other a bit. The boys passed as young travelers, completely unnoticed. No one cared.

-Sokka we must find an inn, do you think? I'm tired and hungry.- Aang touched his belly and a little groan came from the inside.

-I thought I was the hungry boy airhead, with basic needs. I´m loosing the touch. –replied Sokka jokingly. –But yes, you´re right. There must be an inn somewhere.

They asked some guidance to some people and they told them were to go. The inn looked pretty nice, made of stone and the windows were made of wood and glass. Aang knocked the door but it happened to be open already. In the inside there was a couch, a Fire Nation insignia hanging from the wall. –It looks cozzy.-said Sokka.

A woman was on the lobby. –Oh, customers. Do you plan on staying some time little boys?

-Yes,- said Sokka. –we are planning on staying in town a night only.

-That seems pretty nice,- said the woman smiling. She looked middle aged and had black hair. –I will have to register you two. Please give me your names.

The woman took out a pen and a small notebook. She filled the tip of the pen in ink. She then saw them and smiled again. A little bit to happy actually.

-Our names?- asked Sokka stuttering. Aang and Sokka looked at each other. How stupid could have they been to forget to make up new names? "Not a clever idea."- said Sokka to himself. Aang was beggining to sweat. –My name…-he laughed slowly and stupidly.

-Of course little boy, you are not nameless, are you?

-Well,- said Sokka, thinking hard. –My name is Wang Fire and my fellow here is Boomang.

The woman raised an eyebrow. –Those are not very common. –She wrote them down. –Ok, it seems you have no luggage, so come with me, I´ll show you your room.

The boys nodded nervously.

The room was pretty nice. Two small beds, a window and other things there and there. Sokka laid over his bed and yawned strongly. –Wow it feels pretty good to sleep in a real bed from time to time.

-I suppose.

Aang laid aswell but he soon found out how tired he was. He fell asleep very quickly.

------------------

Aang awoke late. It was 3:30 on the afternoon. The boy rubbed his eyes with his hands and yawned a little. His clothes were wet with sweat. Aang stood up and looked around the room. Sokka was not there. He had left his boomerang in the bed and his word was with Appa, aswell as his staff.

Aang really felt dizzy. He didn´t remember any bad dream, but surely his slumber was not a completely pleasent one. He rubbed his right eye with his hand again and yawned a little bit. He felt a little pain in his cheeks. It was the acne. He had some, but he found them bothersome than anything else. The boy used some of his clothes to clean the sweat away from his face. Suddenly the door opened. It was Sokka that just had returned from shopping.

-What is that?!

Sokka pulled out a wooden sword from the bag. –Look! A nice wooden sword. –But you already have a sword Sokka! –I know- replied Sokka. –But I thought it would fit for some training.- The boy took the sword from its handle and swung it at mid-air. –And look at this one!- Sokka took out another bag from the bag. –I really wanted something nice.

-And exactly why is that neccesary?- said Aang while Sokka pulled out a small paper bag. –They are Chili Flakes! They are delicous, though a little hot. –Sokka put some in his mouth. A thin steam came from his tongue.

-That seem painful.

-You just must get used to the chili.- he said wiping away a couple of tears, his mouth full. –But the best thing is this one.

Sokka pulled out a weird stuffed animal that looked like a monkey… sort off. –What is that Sokka? It looks strange. Why would you buy _that _thing.

-Come one, because its soooo cute!!- Sokka hugged the monkey and rubbed him against his cheeks.

Aang slapped his face with one hand. –And I´m suppose to be inmature, am I?

Sokka began to put the things he bought on his bed, sorting them by level of importance. The monkey was first of course. Aang walked out of the room and finally from the inn. Sokka was to focused on his shopping to notice the other boy had left the room. Aang went out of the city from a small door near were he was. The sunset was close and no one seemed to noticed him.

People were already in their houses, some were buying in the market, but few shops were opened.

A grove was near the town. The trees were very separated form each other and were not so tall. At that time of the day there was no one there and Aang found that place ideal to rest his mind. Away from everyone. The boy sat down and laid his back on a rock. The sunset overtook the sky. A moment later tha night crept through the sky and everything became dark.

Time passed slowly. Aang had been thinking, trying to come up with something. The loneliness of the place calmed him down. But he felt so strange and uneasy. The sounds of steps appeared on a sudden. –Oh… Aang, what's happening? Why are you shaking?

Sokka sat down besides Aang and looked at him. Aang looked sick and disturbed. –Buddy, what happens?- Aang hugged himself strongly, his face crumbled and he then broke in tears. Sokka came closer but Aang tried to move backwards. The Water Tribe boy gently took Aang from the shoulder and pushed him into his chest. Aang laid there, spilling his tears on the other boy's clothes and skin. Sokka warmed Aang with his arms. He said nothing, he had nothing to say right there. He just cuddled the boy gently.

A soft cold fell over them. The dew was beggining to fall, it was heavy and cool. Sokka was no longer hugging the boy, but had his hands over his shoulders. The younger boy was cleaning his face with his hands. In a sudden Sokka then heard something close. He saw his sorroundings but he dismissed it as a small animal. But, a couple of flaming eyes were watching him and were not from any animal.

Aang felt something warm on his skin. Sokka took away his hat and kissed the other boy on his forehead. He then took him into his arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! After a year I finally write a new chapter. I apologize, but different personal reason prevented me from continuing this story. But I won't let it die, so expect more from this story. I will try to write one or two chapters a week, so enjoy!

And please, comment, it really encourages me to write more if you show me that you like my story

_Discrimination, an irrefutable act_

-Aang, I won't ask you to tell me what happens to you, - The airbender lift his face slightly and saw Sokka directly to the eye. –But, I do want you to tell me Aang, when you feel you can.

Aang stood up and checked the horizon. He knew by the position of the moon that the night was still beginning. Some insect could be heard on the distance. Everything was pretty quiet besides that. A soft wind slowly moved around the two boys. –Aang, we must head back to the inn,- Sokka stood behind the younger boy and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. –I really think we need some rest.

-Ok. –said Aang in a very monotonous way. He felt very sad and his thoughts were in turmoil. The both began to walk back to the inn without saying a word. Sokka wanted to ask Aang what happened, or what was making him feel like that. But he preferred to stay quiet and wait for Aang to tell him. They were friends after all; friends trust each other, even their own lives. Sokka new that he wasn't perfect but he did know something: that he really cared for his friend. And a lot. They went through a lot together, and none of them ever left unprotected the other one. Now he only was waiting.

Sokka was hungry, but he still didn't have dinner. Aang didn't either. The younger one just laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling since they got to their room. Sokka on the other hand just began to check the quality of the stuff he bought earlier. There was quite some silence there. It felt very discouraging for Sokka. It was just like if Aang was waiting for something and Sokka was waiting for something, but none of them was willing to do that until the other took the first step. So at the end they were stranded in the same spot. Sokka hated situations like that. –Aang, if you want we can play a game…-Sokka said, trying to break some silence.

Aang nodded. He didn't even answer. "If he only knew", Aang said to himself. "I wonder what would his reaction be… what would be the reaction of others…?" Those thoughts were bouncing in Aang's head, and they became even stronger each breath the Avatar took.

Both boys were startled by a noise. Someone was knocking at the door.

Sokka thought that that was very strange. What would anyone want at that hour of the day? The inn's manager was already asleep as well. Some voices were heard on the background. –Do you think they are inside the room?

-I don't know, we better stay out of this until they get here, I don't want any troubles.

Aang was starting to fall asleep. But Sokka was listening. What did those people meant with what they were whispering about? Was something wrong going on? Sokka felt uneasy, his instinct was telling him that something was going wrong.

-Aang, wake up! - said Sokka with a strong whisper. –Sokka, - said Aang half asleep.-Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood.

-Aang!

The air nomad sat down on his bed. He was not angry, but he certainly was uncomfortable and bothered. –Ok, Mr. Ponytail, what is going on?

-Aang, something wrong is going on, I heard people whispering about us outside, in the hallway. - Aang was particularly surprised that Sokka ignored his mocking comment about his hair. He was very serious about this.

Outside the inn many people had gather. They were not there for talk. Sokka approached to the window that was on the same side of the entrance of the inn. He made sure to remain far enough to remain unseen. The people seemed bothered. Some were firebenders and had flames on their hands to illuminate the area. The crowd was large; in fact it seems that half the city was there! What would the possibly want?

-Aang, this does not look right…

-What is it Sokka?

-Don't try to come to close, but there are many people here, and they are not happy.

Suddenly they began to hear the people screaming. They were demanding something. –Take those bastards out! - Someone yelled. –We do not want their kind in our city! – yelled another.

Aang stood up out of bed and walked closer to the window. There he saw all those people screaming for "them" to be taken out the city. Exactly what was going on?

-Aang, stay away!- shouted Sokka in a whisper. –We must get out of here, this is not good.

-What makes you think they are after us?

-I dunno, but this is not right Aang, it doesn't feel right…

The boys felt confused. They were tired, and Aang was very sleepy… but this didn't feel right. There were other customers there, but if the people the crowd were looking for, they would be forced to fight. Sokka approached the window that was on the other side of the room, at the back of the inn. There were some trees that covered his visibility, but it seemed no one was there. If they wanted to escape, they had to get out of there through that window. –Aang, come here, no one is below here.

Sokka opened the window. The fresh air entered the room. Aang go out first and landed quietly using airbending. Their room was in the second floor and there was nothing for Sokka to grab and climb down. Aang made signs with his hands to Sokka to jump. Sokka didn't exactly felt comfortable with the idea, but he jumped. Aang tried to use airbending to catch him in mid air, but he miscalculated and Sokka fell through the air ball that Aang had made. Sokka ended painfully groaning over a mad Aang that was lying below Sokka and groaning even more painfully. Sokka then rolled aside, putting himself beside Aang. The young airbender then painfully sat up and stared at Sokka straight to the eye. –You had to fall in the wrong way, right?

-What are you talking about pink head? You are the one who was too distracted starring at my butt to even catch me properly!

-What the heck Sokka?

-Oh give me a break hot balloon! I'm not the one with magic powers here!

-Well at least I have magic powers!

-Well at least I have some common sense! And it's not magic, it's stupidbending!

Before Aang said anything else, Sokka stood up and offered Aang his hand. They have just forgotten that this was not the place to be fighting for something worthless. When Aang stood up, he was starting to apologize when he noticed that Sokka stared at something. They were surrounded by half the city.

-Just looked what happened because you began to fight, you idiot. - Sokka said to Aang, biting one of his lips. –There's no time for this Sokka, with must do something. Maybe they only want to give us a warm welcome. –Aang smiled stupidly.

-Or mayyyybe,- Said Sokka raising an eyebrow and switching to sarcasm mode. –They, I don't know… WANT TO KILL US!

Aang walked slightly forward and saw the crowd. They were obviously not happy. One man in from of the crowed walked closer. He seemed rather polite actually. –Are you the last two customers from the inn?

Aang nodded. –We just want to stay one night, we're not trouble makers, we promise.- Aang said nervously.

-I understand boy, but I don't really want any trouble, your kind are not welcomed here, so I just plea you to leave in peace.

Aang was confused. His kind? What was that suppose to mean? Had they discover that he's the Avatar? Was their luck so bad to enter another town where they hated the Avatar? –I don't understand what are you talking about, me and my friend are just two travelers, we don't want to bother anyone!

-Are you telling me that we have mistaken you for…

An old man walked out of the crowd. He was old and grumpy and for his appearance he seemed to be some sort of nasty old fellow. –Please Mayor, stop trying to be such a softy! Those two brats were the one who were kissing on the forest! Those queers!

Aang and Sokka stared to one another. –What the what now?- Both said at the same time.

Aang began to slightly blush. –No! You are very confused; I've never kissed a boy! I even have a girlfriend… in the South Pole! Really!

The old man pointed his axe towards the boys. –I know what I saw. Just get out of here you freaks!

Many people from the crowd began to say very insulting and cruel things to the boys. Aang just stared to the floor… he really wanted to just sit down and cry. Sokka walked towards Aang and put his hand over his shoulder. Then he stared at the crowd. –We don't want any trouble; if you let us leave peacefully we promise to never return here.

-Please leave from the main entrance, I really don't want any trouble, this is a peaceful place, let's leave how it is.- said the mayor.

The boys began to walk to the main entrance of the city. They were followed by the mayor. Behind they could still listen to the crowd yelling. Aang could just walk. He had never felt so bizarre and different. He felt out of place, and the worst thing of all, is that he just didn't know what to say or what to do.

The bonfire felt very warm. Appa was sleeping peacefully while Aang and Sokka sat next to one another. The forest were they build the camp was very silent and the moonlight poured softly over the ground. Aang was quiet. He didn't know what to think. But in the bottom he knew, he knew what he was. But he still could not fully understand it. How could anybody else understand it?

-Sokka,- said Aang very softly. –Those people….

-Yeah… they're bastards.- said Sokka stretching a little. –They were wrong about us, but what they did was just… bad. Discrimination is an irrefutable act, humans are just cruel. I know we are all different, but if we don't respect our differences we will never succeed in anything. That's something I learned when we fought against Ozai… only together can we stand and win.

Aang didn't answer; he just could not stand it anymore. –Sokka, are you my brother?

Sokka stared at Aang, he never expected such a question. He never had a best friend that was a boy. He and Aang… they were the best friends. –I am more than your friend Aang. I…

Aang stared at him. His eyes were filled with despair. –I am Aang, I am your brother.

Aang felt a knot in his throat. –Sokka… I like boys.

The younger boy began to cry. He lied on the floor and just cried. He just couldn't hold that secret any longer. The bonfire faded away because of the cold wind. The moonlight bathed the floor. Aang's tears slowly fell from his cheeks and his face to the dirt. His low moans spread throughout the forest, silently.

The cold was overwhelming.

Yet, Aang felt something warm on his chest. Sokka's arm gently covered Aang from behind. Sokka hugged Aang gently from behind. The cold wind began to dry his tears. And Sokka's warmth made him slowly fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, this is the last chapter of this fic… nahh just kidding. But I will finish this story soon. I will begin a fic soon, it's an original story and I would like to everybody that likes this fic to follow that one as well. So with no further due, here´s the new chapter.

_An Interesting Question_

-Man, this is a pretty nice morning!

Sokka sat down near a bonfire and began to heat up some water to make some tea. Last night was a very rough one, but it surely ended up well. Aang liked boys? He surely wasn't expecting _that._ This made Sokka feel very confident. It made him feel happy. Sure, they were kicked out from the town, but sleeping out in the woods wasn't at all bad. Especially considering that he fell asleep knowing that his best friend was just like him.

What could he do now? Tell Aang that he also had the same secret as his? Either way, Sokka was thinking on something else. He was thinking about Suki. He wondered if it was a good idea to continue a relationship with a girl, when he liked boys… He knew that Aang could be probably facing the same situation as his.

Sokka knew that Aang's relationship with Katara was not exactly a good one. She was so focused on her work that never paid any attention to his boyfriend. And she was also quite obnoxious at times. That said, Aang was still growing up, and he needed that support of his friends, and specially hers. But Katara seemed to have forgotten those little details.

-What time is it? - Aang sat down half asleep.

-Well, it's pretty late sleepyhead. - Said Sokka taking a sip from his cup of tea. –Either way, we're not saving the world or anything, so you don't need to worry or anything. Relax!

Aang smiled to this and began to pour some tea to another cup. He suddenly felt a little bit uneasy. He remembered what happened last night. –Sokka… about what happened yesterday…

-Never mind…

-…I'm sorry, I don't really…

-Aang,- the younger boy stopped starring at the floor and focused his eyes on Sokka. –It doesn't matter. Relax; I have no problem with it.

-But Sokka, don't say that… I know that it's weird, but… but… it's not true.

-Hey, - Sokka raised his eyebrow in a rather malicious or playful way and smirked. –I think its cool.

Aang nearly spat the tea he had in the mouth. –What?

-Yeah! I mean, girls are cool and all, but two boys together sound fun as well!

Aang felt the need to vomit. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

-But that's enough for that. –Sokka stood up and stretched a bit. –We need to keep going. After all, I do want to sleep on a bed this time. Let's go blue head.

Aang smiled after he heard this. Oddly enough, Aang always felt rather annoyed. But now, he smiled. He smiled at the same nickname that made him angry… he smiled at Sokka's words. The boys picked up their stuff and began to put them back on Appa's saddle. Aang extinguished the fire and they soon began their flight.

Flying was way more fun than walking.

The two boys were really enjoying the trip, and the view. Sokka began to carve a wolf in a piece of wood, using a whale's tooth knife. –So, I really think we should talk a bit, you know, been up here just carving on wood can get a little bit lonely.

Aang looked over his shoulder. His hands were in charge of Appa's reins. Sokka smiled and Aang smiled back. –How do you think Ba Sing Se is right now? Do you think the Earth King is still doing those crazy parties?

-I dunno. - Said Aang. –I remember when we dressed as bus boys to infiltrate that place! Jeez, those pants were very tight!

-So I suppose your parts on the below area, were pretty… tighten up! - Said Sokka smiling. Aang blew Sokka's face with a gust of wind. –Hey! It was pretty uncomfortable. I put my underwear way to down and I tried to pull it up, but those silly pants wouldn't let me.

-That's a pretty sexy story. –he smiled again.

-Either way, my normal pants are very loose. I never liked tight pants.- Sokka began to give shape to the wolf's feet. –Hey, but I always thought your airbender clothes were pretty tight.

-They aren't. Well at least my underwear isn't. My pants are tight, but I don't have an option. If they were loose, it would make airbending more difficult to do. But those pesky pants were even tighter.

-You complain too much tight head.

Aang threw a marble to Sokka's face. –I complain? What about you pony tail?

Sokka threw himself over Aang and began to tickle him on the chest and his armpit. The both giggled. –It is a warrior wolf's tail!

-Yeah, yeah!

Sokka sat back in Appa's saddle. Aang sat facing Sokka, but he still held Appa's reins. They talked a little bit about some silly stuff, when suddenly Sokka came up with a rather interesting question. –So tell me Aang, have you ever liked a boy, back when you lived in the Southern Temple?

Aang grew sad for a moment. –Eh, I don't think we should talk about this.

Sokka smiled a bit and blew Aang on the face with his mouth. –Hey airhead, you don't need to worry. I told you I'm cool with it. And I'm very curious. You never speak about your life in the air temple. I think that not even Katara has an idea about that.

Aang pondered about that for a while. Sokka was right; he tried to tell Katara a bit about his life. He was able to tell here something, back when she was more caring. But she didn't listen to him anymore. –I suppose that it will make me good for him to know. –he though. –At least, for now, he seems comfortable with all of this.

-Oh well, if you insist… I did like someone back then.

Sokka sat down straight. He wanted to hear everything. He left his carvings unfinished on the floor. Aang couldn´t help to notice a sparkle on his eyes. Aang started to feel something odd with him. He took a deep breath and began his story.

-The monks always told us that all life is sacred and that nature does not work always how we think it will. Gyatso always told me that all things work on a common way. But that been uncommon is also part of nature.

-So, he was implying that a relationship between two boys was ok?

-I don't really know Sokka. But I never asked either way. I know that Gyatso would have accepted me like that without problem.

-He really was a good mentor to you then.

-Yes, he really was. - said Aang smiling. Those were very good times.

-So, who was the fortunate guy!

-Oh, yeah, back to that topic. It was a boy name Gio. We both liked to play a lot and we spend a lot of time together. The last time I saw him was two weeks before I ran away.

-Oh, what happened to him buddy?

-He went to visit his female cousin on the Easter Air Temple.

-But, tell me Aang, - said Sokka stretching his back a bit. –Exactly what happened with him, why did you like him?

-I… well didn't really like him. I mean, I didn´t want to kiss him or anything, but I did like to be at his side. And I felt silly when I was with him. I suppose that I was to young back then.

-And that's all?- said Sokka rather disappointed.

-Well I once saw him naked. And well… I felt weird.

Sokka smiled. A very naughty smile. –You mean there was a reaction down there?

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Sokka changed topic. He knew Aang felt pretty awkward and he was not going to press him. Everything was going nice and well. Since their journey began, they all had been very depressed. Aang has cried, he had been very thoughtful and sad. And to add the icing on the cake they were basically kicked out of the town for a misunderstanding.

The cold air felt very comforting. Aang was smiling again. And he was happy as well. For some reason, knowing Aang's secret made him feel happy, he felt so confident. Sokka felt everything had gone so fast. Aang trusting him and all of this felt that was going t the speed of the wind. But either way, Aang was no stranger. And they had been friends since a long time ago. They were the best's friends. The time to reveal his secret was now, and he felt so gleeful about finally letting it go. Everything was going so fast, but it didn't matter. He felt that this was the time to finally do it. Sokka smiled a bit. Aang noticed this.

-What happens Sokka?

Sokka looked at Aang directly to eyes. He felt very nervous and he was sweating a bit as well. He didn't know exactly how to say it and he felt that he was going to stutter. For a moment Sokka felt like if he was going to kiss someone for the first time. –I have a secret as well… Aang, I like boys too.

Sokka came close to Aang and slowly got close to him. Aang had his mouth shut but his eyes were so wide open that it didn't matter; his surprise was still obvious, light years away. Sokka then pressed his lips gently on Aang´s cheek.

The air nomad just stood still there, now with his mouth wide open.


	9. Chapter 9

_Adventuring while having fun_

-WHAT?- The only word that came from Aang´s mouth. A simple, straight, flat "what". Aang wanted to say a thousand things, and now had a million questions as well. Yet the only thing that came from his mouth was a simple word that summarized everything he had in his mind. –Sokka… likes boys? – He thought. –Was he kidding him?

-Aang, watch out! - yelled Sokka.

Aang looked behind him just to find Appa slowly falling into the trees. The poor bison was very tired and began to fall asleep. Aang had been too focused with his little talk with Sokka that he forgot to check Appa. –Buddy, wake up! Yip yip Appa! Yip yip!

Appa didn't respond to Aang´s yell. –Sokka! - cried Aang. –I´ll have to jump and try to stop him with airbending!

-Aang, wait! It's too dangerous! - The huge bison was approaching the ground faster than before. –Sorry buddy, - said Aang pulling Appa´s reins as strong as he could. Aang feared he could hurt Appa. –But if we continue like this, we'll crash into the woods!

Aang left Appa's reins and jumped into the saddle. Sokka seemed distracted looking for something in Aang's bag, but the younger boy was far too focused with the current situation that he completely ignored him. Aang picked up his staff. –This looks pretty bad, I need to do a twister around us, but it won't work at this speed. –said Aang to himself. –I´ll have to jump and do it from, below Appa. - The gusts of wind strongly blew Aang's hair.

Just when Aang was about to open his staff, Sokka yelled at him. –Wait, I found something.

Sokka blew the bison's whistle. The numb sound immediately woke Appa, and the huge beast slowly began to slow down and pick up some altitude. Appa shook his tale abruptly. He was trying to make his flight steady. The huge creature shook his tailed again while the echoes of his roar spread across the nearby mountains. The gust of winds that were created by tail blew away a couple of the trees below. Sokka raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw how the trees below were flying on towards the other one, like if they were only toothpicks. Appa shook himself once more.

Aang lost his footing and began to lose balance. And for some reason he forgot he could airbend and fell to one side of the saddle. The last thing Sokka saw in all this turmoil was a young air nomad butt falling over his face. And suddenly everything was calm once more. Appa finally got a hold of himself and he continued flying gently over the woods, like of nothing had happen just a few minutes ago. Aang could even swear the he was able to listen the mantis-crickets singing on the crown of the trees.

-Aang, - said Sokka in a very funny squeaky voice. Aang wondered why he was speaking like that. –As romantic as this is, can you please take your butt out of my face before I die of suffocation?

Aang blushed a bit and jumped away from him with airbending. –Ups, sorry buddy. I didn't notice you.

Sokka just stared at him with an ironic expression. His face was all red –Yeah, I'm always the lucky one, am I?

It was nightfall. The skies were filled with bright stars and the scent of the forest was dispersed through the wind. Sokka found a small, bald hill, the perfect place for Appa to land and spend the night.

-That was pretty rough, - said Sokka while he began to put back all of their stuff in the bag. Some of their stuff came out during their rough flight session.

-Yeah, sorry for getting distracted. –apologized Aang, while he began to pull the reins softly to make Appa land. Thankfully Aang didn't hurt Appa when he pulled the reins back when he was trying to wake him up. –I put you and Appa on a very dangerous situation.

-It´s ok, - said Sokka smiling. –It was a fun ride.

Aang smiled back weakly. Sokka poked him with his airbending staff. –Hey buddy, relax, it was fun.

-But Sokka…

-And, - continued Sokka. –I've got to taste some butt pie as an extra! - He then poked Aang on the butt.

-Hey Sokka, wait!- said Aang, he started to laugh softly.

-What?- asked Sokka poking him again. He then began to poke Aang on the chest and under his armpit. Aang began to laugh. –Hey, ha-ha, wait Sokka!

Aang airbent himself closer to Sokka and stop up in front of Sokka, with his face just a couple of inches from his. Sokka was sitting down, so Aang had his butt raised up in the air. –And, how did my butt pie tasted?

-As horrible as your lemur face! - answered Sokka, pulling Aang over him and tickling him under his armpit. Both boys began to struggle one around the other one, trying to tickle the other boy.

-Man, that was rough! - said Sokka stretching himself besides Aang. –Remember me, never to fly with you as a captain!

Aang was still giggling. – Well your face when Appa began to shake was priceless! But is was a shame I didn't have some of your butt pie.

Both boys saw one another and stopped laughing for a moment. They saw each other, they're eyes were so crystalline that they could see each other on their eyes… and both burst in laughter.

-But hey, -said Aang trying to calm down. –It was very dangerous Sokka; we shouldn't be laughing about this.

Sokka rubbed his knuckles gently on Aang's head. –Yes, I'm not laughing about what happened. I'm laughing because I've had a fun time with you. It's been a long time since I've laughed like this with someone else. - Aang gave a cute smile to this.

-So, let's go. –said Sokka. –We need to make dinner, and I'm starving! - Aang tickled Sokka once more, and Sokka laughed slightly. When he jumped of Appa, he couldn't help to notice that he was hardened a bit.

It was morning and Aang had a big breakfast. Some pig-chicken eggs and oatmeal. And Sokka ate some seal meat and eggs. It had been a long night, and both slept until late in the morning. For some reason, Sokka felt like if they were on holidays. They did nothing, but tell jokes and eat. He started to smile a bit on the inside. Two years ago, when the world was at war, he wouldn't sit down there and enjoy the view and eat calmly.

Aang was finishing his breakfast. Last night was a pretty dangerous but funny one. For a moment he felt like if he was twelve again. The young boy had also been thinking. Was Sokka like him? Was he been honest? He was about to ask him that and much more, but Appa felt asleep and everything went down, quite literally.

Aang liked girls, a little. He never thought on those things when he was young. And he indeed fell in love with his girlfriend. But when he grew up, he noticed that he also liked boys a lot. That he, spent his happiest moments with them. All of his childhood friends were boys, he didn't like any of them, but he felt much more comfortable around them. Now that he was starting puberty, he began to notice that he actually did like boys. Everything was so confusing, yet. It didn't help that Katara was been so cold and uninterested with him. But now he was with Sokka. And he was having fun. It was fun, not to pretend to be an adult. It was fun not to pretend everything was ok, because now, it was ok. And now that Sokka confessed Aang his secret… it was his opportunity to find out more of who he is.

If Sokka wasn´t lying, then both of them could talk about all of this! And if they were to talk about all of this, Aang was sure he could work things out and start to learn more about himself. But he was still nervous, he wanted to be sure Sokka was saying the truth, just that. Aang started to feel a little bit excited. For some reason he felt quite excited about talking this kind of topics. –Aang. - Said Sokka popping his bubble daydream.

-Oh, hi there.-he said quite distracted.

-Hi there to you to, now can you please come back to earth buddy? I need tot alk to you about something

-What is it?

-I was thinking that we need a vacation.

-A vacation?

-Well, yes. We've been helping dad and Grandpa Pakku all of this time after the war. We came here for your training… but I don't think is necessary to hurry up so much.

-Huh, what makes you say that Sokka?

-Well buddy, I've noticed that you've been quite stressed out lately. And I figured out that if we don't have any hurry to save the world this time, we could spend some of our training time, having some fun as well.

Aang was about to say something when Sokka added, -Unless you want to start your earthbending lessons as soon as possible.

-Now that you mention it Sokka, we don't have any hurries.

Sokka smiled gleefully. –But, - asked Aang. –Were should we go?

-That's a good question. - said Sokka rubbing his chin with his fingers. –Maybe we could go…

-Wait Sokka, I have an idea! Why don't we go o a nearby lake that I saw yesterday from Appa?

-You saw a lake close by? - Aang nodded.

-It sounds like a great idea, let's go then!

Both the boys were looking around, searching for the lake. Sokka liked the idea of having some fun with Aang. After all, he wanted to relax as much as possible on thins new journey the best thing of all? They were only the two of them! So no bossy sisters or crazy firebenders girls to chase them across the world.

Time passed and they never found the lake. –Aang, are you sure you saw a lake here?

-Well, sort off. But maybe I saw something like a lake, but at the end it wasn't.

-Something like a lake?

-Well… it was dark. We should continue to look for it.

-Are you sure we should? –said Sokka, getting his head into a map. –I see nothing but forest on this side of the mountains.

-Uhh, - moaned Aang in dismay. –Are you sure?

-Pretty sure.

Aang took the map from Sokka's hands. There was no sign of a lake in the area. –Well, I suppose we will have to continue until we find a town. After all, we need more supplies. Do you think they will accept money from the Water Tribe?

-I don't know, if we find a bank, we could change our money for some Earth kingdom money. I spent our last Earth Kingdom silver coins on that filthy inn.

For some reason Sokka started to feel that not having Katara around wasn´t that good of a situation. She was the one who was taking care of the food and supplies… he and Aang were quite useless for that kind of stuff. –We're idiots. –he muttered.

-What Sokka?

-Eh, nothing, just thinking out loud.

-What were you thinking Sokka?

Sokka began to feel quite nervous for some reason. He then took off his shirt and threw to Aang's face as a response. –Hey! - yelled Aang taking the shirt of his head. The wind began to blow. Aang then noticed that Sokka was shirtless, the wind blowing gently his hair. –What was that for Sokka?

-Ha-ha! That's your payment for asking too many questions.

Aang took his shirt off and threw it over Sokka's head. The impact made Sokka loose grip from the map, and wind began to slowly blow it. The young warrior took Aang's shirt away from his face. He was about to throw it back when he noticed the map was about to be blown away. He bent over his legs and rapidly took a hold of it.

Sokka rapidly folded the map and put it into his bag. He then began to search for Aang's shirt, getting ready to throw it back to him. Suddenly the wind blew again. The vigorous gusts of wind messed up his hair. Sokka began to take the hair off his face. Aang just stayed there, starring at him. Sokka than starred back, but not at him. If like he was starring at something in a daydream. And he probably was, because he smiled for some reason, a cute smile. Aang felt like if he was smiling at him. Similar to when he smiled at Katara the first time they met. He felt that he was lost in a dream. –Wow, -He thought. –That messy hair makes him look cute.

Aang then put his focused on Sokka's chest and began to dumbly stare at it. –Wait a second, -he thought again. –What am I saying?

Aang hadn't notice he was blushing. Suddenly a hand crossed in front of his face. –Hey buddy, are you ok? You seemed like lost in a dream or something.

-Ah.

-And… why are you blushing?

-What? Am I blushing? No, Sokka, its nothing, I was just thinking in… in… egg tart! Yes egg tart! You know I love those, I mean that! - Aang laughed stupidly and turned his attention over the horizon.

The Water Tribe boy raised an eyebrow. For a second he caught a glimpse of Aang chest. Sokka didn't help but to notice how Aang had grown this past two years. His voice was still high, but had become a little softer and rough. He was taller and his limbs were larger. And he let his hair grow a bit due to the cold. –He has grown a lot. –Sokka said in his mind. –But for some reason he still hasn't lost that cute look.

It was then when Sokka noticed he was starring at Aang's naked back. He slowly began to crawl his sight out of the boy's skin and stuck them in the map instead. –Wow that was weird. - He muttered. –I don't know what is stranger, me saying that Aang is cute or he blushing without a reason.

-Did you say something Sokka?

-Eh no! Just reading the map!

-Oh, ok!

-I must really stop muttering stuff. - said Sokka, muttering again.

Time passed and both boys kept flying. Aang had put his clothes back on, but Sokka was still shirtless. He liked the feeling of the wind smoothly toying with his hair and skin. Aang then decided it was a good idea to make Appa rest a bit. When they landed, Aang jumped off Appa and landed softly with airbending. He stroke Appa's nose and told him to rest a while.

Sokka jumped off Appa's saddle with the map in hand. Aang saw him and walk towards him. He had his shirt on this time. Sokka sat down and looked deeply into the map. –So, Sokka, were are we going next?

-There's a small town here. –Said Sokka pointing a small area in the map with his finger. –I don't remember if we´ve been on this city before, it looks familiar. But well, we haven't traveled in years.

-It is a nice place to stay?

-It looks quite big, there's probably a nice place to stay there. And I'm sure we can find some nice supplies.

-But, is it a colony?

-It´s Earth Kingdom! So, don't need to worry about crazy inn keepers and townsfolk.

-Phew, glad to hear that. Fire nation colonies creep me out a bit.

-Ho! Tell it to me buddy!

Aang returned back to Appa. The bison seemed rather lively. Aang pet him a bit. –We should be moving Sokka. Appa feels quite good today, so we better move to that town. I want some spicy food for supper!

Sokka folded the map and put it into his shirt. He then began to crawl his way up to Appa's saddle on his tail. Momo suddenly jumped over Appa's head. –Let's go Aang.

Aang began to move closer. He had been wanting to ask Sokka about if he liked boys or not. But he never found a proper way to say. Now that Sokka was not focused in him, Aang thought it was the right opportunity.

-Hey, Sokka, can you tell me something?

-Yes, of course.

-Sokka, were you… telling me the truth about liking boys? –Aang took a deep breath before finally asking. Now, he grimaced while he waited for an answer. He was a little afraid that Sokka was just said that jokingly.

Sokka knelt near the edge of the saddle and rest his crossed arms over the banister. –It is true Aang.

-Really?

-Sure Aang, now come here, we need to go.

Aang gave a weak smile. He jumped with airbending and sat over Appa's head. He saw Momo playing around with his tail. Aang pet him in the head. –You have been quite subdued lately buddy. Glad to see you're warming up again.- Aang picked up the reins and pull them back.

-Yip yip! - The bison took flight.

Both boys had been pretty quiet for some time. Aang was trying to say something to Sokka, just to create some topic of conversation.

-So… Sokka? Has Pakku finally allowed you to tell him Grandpa Pakku?

Sokka frowned. –Nop, he says I can't call him like that. Ive tried with "Granpakku" as well. But I didn't quit two years back and I won't do it right now!

Aang giggled slightly.

The town was pretty near. When Appa landed, Aang told him to hide in the woods for a while. Momo had been staying with him all this time, but this time, Aang decided to take it with him. Both boys walked into the town. This time they didn't use any costume, it seemed pretty familiar and pretty cozy as well. There were many kids walking around, some rich people walking by with their servants, some young boys going to school… it was very lively and filled with many people. It was also surprisingly clean, and most people seemed quite kind or just thinking about their own business. The boys saw many posters in the walls. Some were party invitations, or others were giving publicity. There was one that was pretty interesting, with a curious symbol in it.

And it was then when Sokka knew where they were.


End file.
